


Plums, Eaten

by bibeatriceglass



Category: WILLIAMS William Carlos - Works
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, again: does not include the plums, service top william carlos williams, the sex does not include the actual plums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibeatriceglass/pseuds/bibeatriceglass
Summary: In which William Carlos Williams happily pays the price for having eaten his wife’s breakfast.A sequel to BullfinchBeach's "Plums, Eaten and Uneaten."
Relationships: Florence Herman Williams/William Carlos Williams
Kudos: 1





	Plums, Eaten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullfinchBeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullfinchBeach/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Plums, Eaten and Uneaten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795131) by [BullfinchBeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullfinchBeach/pseuds/BullfinchBeach). 



“What kind of breakfast,” William murmured between kisses, "might rival those plums?"

“A sweet one,” Florence replied. She ran her tongue slowly along his bottom lip, teasing, then bit down playfully. “For me. And a little salty for you, if you’re still hungry,” she whispered along his stubbled jawline, landing with a nip on his earlobe. He stifled a small moan.

“I do love the taste"— William stepped forward, pinning Florence to the kitchen counter— “of your fruit.” He finished his sentence softly in her ear before lifting her easily onto the surface. She laughed, her curls bouncing, as he undid the front of her robe. The indignity of marrying a poet, she thought for the second time this morning. William stooped. He began leaving soft kisses on her thighs.

“But right out of the icebox, Will—” Florence interrupted herself with a gasp when he sucked the inside of her thigh, so close to everything so sensitive. She ran her left hand through his hair while her right gripped the counter. His fingers trailed up her spine under her now-slipping robe while his other hand wandered up her abdomen to reach her exposed breast. Florence would consider how awkward this all looked if it didn’t feel so…

“Flossie,” William rose to leave kisses on her neck, at first gentle and careful. His hands grazed and pulled her hardening nipples. He deepened a kiss on her collarbone with more suction and intensity, leaving a darkening plum-pink spot.

“William,” Florence whined.

“Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?”

Florence opened her eyes and stared at her husband. “No, I—I want your mouth on me. I’m so wet for you. So ready. And so warm.”

William kissed her intently and parted her legs even further with his poet’s hands. “I really am sorry for the—”

“William, please.”

“Mmh.”


End file.
